


Still Reading

by nylahvellan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Romance, Teasing, hawke is jelous of a book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylahvellan/pseuds/nylahvellan
Summary: Fenris likes reading, and Hawke likes distracting him while he is trying to do said reading. That's all this is really XD





	Still Reading

“Welcome home, messere!”

Thalia smiled at the dwarf, “Hello Bodahn,” she greeted as she began unclasping the buckles on her armor, “anything exciting happen while I was away?” 

“No my lady, peace and quiet here as usual. Although, that elf has come to visit you.”

“Fenris?”

“Yes, my lady.”

“Ah, perfect,” Thalia smirked, “where is he?”

“The library, my lady.”

“Thank you.” Thalia finished with her armor and dumped it unceremoniously in a pile next to the library door. She heard Orana squeal and rush to pick it all up, but Thalia stopped her, “Don’t worry,” she said with a smile, “I’ll deal with it later.” Orana nodded and scurried off.

Thalia opened the door. Fenris was sitting on the sofa in front of the fire, relaxed and peaceful. A book lay on his lap and she could hear him sounding out words underneath his breath. She smiled. There weren’t many sights that made her as happy as this one did, she was very glad he was here. She moved quietly around the sofa and smiled again when he glanced up at her.

“What are you reading?” Thalia sat next to him as he turned the book to the cover so they could both see the title.

“Adventures of the Black Fox.”

“Ah, I haven’t read that one. Is it very interesting?”

Fenris shrugged, “I’m not sure yet, I haven’t gotten very far.”

Thalia leaned into him and looked over his shoulder. “Show me where you are at.” Fenris pointed to the word ‘terrorizing’ and Thalia hummed, “A wonderful word, I can see why you picked this book.”

Fenris scoffed, “That isn’t what it’s about”

Thalia giggled and looked up into his bright green eyes, “Alright, what is it about?”

“A man of nobility that became a dashing thief and a rogue. They called him Black Fox and the common people viewed him as a hero.”

“A dashing thief and rogue whom is loved by the people? I thought only Varric wrote stories about me.”

Fenris chuckled and shook his head, “You’re not as dashing as you think.” 

“I must be if I won you over.”

“Fasta vass.” Fenris cursed under his breath and Thalia giggled again. She pointed back to the book, “Can you read that word?”

“I can.”

“Good. Keep reading, I want to listen to your voice.” She settled against his shoulder. Her eyes followed along with the words he spoke aloud. A few times she helped him along, but his reading had greatly improved over the years and he didn’t require much help anymore.

But, after a long while she began to grow bored of the book. It wasn’t as interesting as it was in the beginning and there was only so much she could take of Fenris’s tempting voice reading into her ear. She lifted her head slowly and pressed her nose into his cheek, leaving light feather kisses along his jaw.

“Hawke,” he growled, “I’m trying to read.”

“I never asked you to stop.” She breathed against his ear, and he shivered. So sensitive.  
He growled at her again and read a few more lines. Thalia became more fervent, moving to his neck, nipping at his markings. Stubbornly, he kept reading.

She smirked and turned towards his ear again. She ran her tongue up to the point, and he groaned, “You’re distracting me.”

“Not well enough, seeing as you are still reading.”

Carefully, he bent the corner of the page he was on so he wouldn’t lose his place. He set the book next to him, all relaxed and easy movements. So bloody slow.

Finally he turned to her, setting a hand to her jaw and tracing her lips with his thumb. “You’ll be the death of me.” he smirked as he spoke the words, and Thalia grinned. She opened her mouth to retort something clever but he quickly silenced her with a hard kiss to her lips. She moaned her surprise against his mouth, and he grew bolder. He pushed her against the back of the sofa with another low growl, looming over her as he continued to ravish her. Thalia could scarcely keep up, and she loved it. She gripped his wrist where he held her jaw while the other hand aimed for his white hair. Her fingers tangled and she pulled, making him groan into her mouth and kiss her even harder.

Her mind went blank, positively and wonderfully empty of all other thought except for those of him. He was so mysterious and passionate, and she was completely enthralled with him.

She was growing needy now, pushing back against him and demanding more. But she didn’t get more. Instead he abruptly broke the kiss and leaned away from her attempts to continue. He flashed her a practically evil smirk and returned to his original spot of the sofa, picked up his book and resumed reading.

Thalia didn’t move, slightly stunned and breathing heavily. She stared at him. “You’re an ass.” she hissed, wiping off her mouth with the back of her hand. He just smirked again, the same evil one.

“You can have more when I’ve finished my book.” He replied smoothly, without taking his eyes off the page.

“What? The whole damned thing?”

“Of course.” he said as though it was obvious. She stared at the book. The damn book that was stealing all his attention. Since when had she needed to compete with a fucking book for the attention of her lover? She scrunched her nose,

“Fuck that Maker blighted book.” she growled and she grabbed the damned thing and tossed it across the room. She swung her leg over his lap and pulled his face up to hers, kissing him as hard as he had kissed her. “In this house, we don’t start something without finishing it.” Her eyes challenged him to object, but he did no such thing. He wore a smug smile. He knew she would react this way. Ass. 

“Very well.” he practically purred. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and laid her back on the seat of the sofa. With her underneath, he ground his hips against her, promising more, and smiling as she moaned loudly, “I shall.”


End file.
